


A Significant Other for Christmas

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Olicity Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity meet unexpectedly and agree to be each other's significant other for the holidays.





	A Significant Other for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Olicity Secret Santa present for Valie @v4l13

 

Felicity had tried. Like, REALLY tried to stay with her boyfriend through the holidays but she just couldn’t. She had too much self-respect to put up with a boyfriend that continued to cheat no matter how much her mother liked him. Secretly, Felicity thought her mother liked him simply because he was a man that Felicity was dating.

 

Felicity sighed as she walked along the snowy Star City streets looking in the pretty shop windows. Something about Christmas lights always brought her a sense of cheer.

 

She smiled thinking back to her mother’s visit just last week to celebrate Hanukkah. She could hear her mother’s voice clearly in her head, “Now, Felicity don’t you let this one go. Good men don’t just fall into your lap.”

 

Felicity turned from the window display, began walking when she collided with a man carrying way too many packages. She reached out to try to regain her balance, it was a lost cause. She ended up grabbing the man instead, they both went down, packages flying everywhere. 

 

“I’m so so sorry are you hurt?” Felicity asked as she looked down at the man literally in her lap. Oh my, he’s beautiful, she thought before she stopped realizing who it was. “Mr. Queen, I’m so sorry. Let me…”

 

Oliver began to chuckled. “Please don’t apologize, it was entirely my fault, my sister warned me I’d walk into someone carrying all these packages. And as I am the one who knocked you over, leaving you on the snowy ground, let me help you up. Miss...?”

 

“Felicity, Felicity Smoak. I work in the IT Department at Queen Consolidated, so you are my boss.” She began to wipe the snow off her coat as she stood. Not the way she wanted to meet her new boss. Way to make an impression, she tsked herself.

 

Oliver began collecting his packages with Felicity’s help. “Woah, slowdown. I’m not your boss yet. I don’t become CEO until the new year. It’s nice to meet you Ms. Smoak.” Oliver held out his hand.

 

Felicity could feel the warmth of his hand through his glove. She couldn’t help but smile as it sent a thrill about her spine. She shouldn’t be thinking about her boss this way, but as he pointed out he wasn’t her boss yet. She couldn’t help herself, she shivered.

 

“Oh you must have gotten a chill from the snow! Can I get you a coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate? It’s all my fault after all.” Oliver had literally just met this woman however he felt drawn to her. Usually, this would be his signal to run but with Felicity, he didn’t want to go anywhere. 

 

“Mr. Queen,” Felicity began.

 

“Oliver. Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Queen is my father. My father who is your boss right now. Right now, I’m just the guy who wasn’t looking where he was going.” Oliver really wanted her to see him as just a guy.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity blushed. “It really wasn’t your fault, I turned without looking…”

 

“Sorry, to cut you off again. I swear, I’m not normally this rude. My mother would not be impressed by my manners.” Oliver smiled at Felicity apologetically. “Please, let me take the blame and buy you coffee.”

 

“Okay, if it’s that important to you.” She smiled. “I’ve never been one to turn down coffee.”

 

“Great! There’s a place right around the corner. I mean, if you have time right now. If not I can meet you another time.” Oliver couldn’t help but sound eager. He didn’t know why but he knew this woman was amazing.

 

“Now is good. Would you like some help carrying your packages?” Felicity leaned forward to take one of something.

 

“Maybe, one or two. Just so I can see where we are going.” Oliver handed Felicity a couple of the lighter bags.

 

“Good idea. Let’s make it to the coffee shop without any further collisions.” Felicity smiled wondering what she was getting herself into. 

 

→→→→→

 

They both stomped their boots on the mat as the entered the coffee shop that was very decorated for the holidays. Seriously, it looked like Christmas threw up on it. And of course, Christmas songs were playing lowly. Felicity shook her head.

 

“Too much?” Oliver chuckled.

 

“A little.” She smiled. “Just looking for a free table.”

 

“There’s one.” Oliver led them to a small table near the back. He began putting his packages on the floor. “How about you take a seat, guard the goods. What can I get you? Something festive?” He couldn’t help but tease, she seemed to like and not like Christmas at the same time.

 

“Coffee, black, black coffee, please. A big one if you don’t mind. Lots and lots of coffee.” All Felicity could think was the warm, yummy coffee in her stomach.

 

“On it. One big black coffee. Be right back.” Oliver headed to the front to grab her coffee. Man, the woman was adorable. Who made ordering coffee adorable? Apparently, Felicity Smoak. Oliver usually didn’t do adorable but Felicity, Felicity was different.

 

She was not watching his butt as he walked away, no she wasn’t. It was just that the jeans fit so well, she really should appreciate the good craftsmanship of whoever made those jeans - they fit so well. 

 

Oliver stood in line tapping his foot. What was wrong with him? He’d had coffee with women before. So lost in thought he almost missed it was finally his turn to order. He got them both coffee, added a couple of sugars to his, then headed back to Felicity. 

 

“Thank you!” Felicity took a sip of her coffee, sighed with contentment.

 

“Well, I’m glad you like it. So Felicity Smoak, tell me about you. Are you from Star City? Married? Children?” Oliver couldn’t help it he wanted to know everything.

 

“Let’s see, I’m from Las Vegas, never married, no kids. What about you? I mean, of course, I’ve seen you in the tabloids but you never know if that stuff is true. Aren’t you with Laurel Lance?”

 

“Thank you for not believing everything the tabloid say, it’s good to know there are people like you out there. Yes, I did date Laurel Lance for a while but we broke up almost a year ago, turns out she was in love with my best friend.” Oliver smiled, he loved that the tabloids never told that story as he was sure they would love it.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Oliver!” Felicity touched his hand without thinking, felt that zing again, she quickly went to pull back but Oliver took hold of her hand.

 

“No, don’t feel sorry. I encouraged it! Laurel and I were high school sweethearts but the romance had been over for ages, when I saw them together - I just knew. He’s going to propose at Christmas. I really am happy for them. I hope I find that kind of love someday.” Oliver squeezed Felicity hand before releasing it.

 

“Oh, that’s good then. I’m sure a nice guy like you will someone sooner rather than later.” She gave him an encouraging smile before heading back into her coffee.

 

Oliver sighed. “Not soon enough for my parent's sake. There are these holiday parties I must attend, according to them it doesn’t give the board confidence to have a single CEO. This may sound awful, but I wish I could just hire someone to be my girlfriend for the holidays. Bet you don’t think I’m such a nice guy now.”

 

“You’re wrong. I still think you are a great guy and I completely understand your point. I’m not becoming CEO but I do have to face my mother for New Year’s and I just dumped the boyfriend who she liked more than I did. I really don’t want to hear again, how I don’t try hard enough and how the kids I used to babysit are getting married but you aren’t dear….as if I would have missed getting married! Grrr. Sorry, I kind of unloaded on you. I’m fine, I swear. It’s the pressure, especially over the holidays. I’m Jewish, my Mom was here for Hanukkah at least I had a boyfriend for that.”

 

Oliver listened but the HAD a boyfriend really stuck out. “But no more boyfriend?”  

 

“No, I ended it. I really should have stuck it out through my New Year’s visit home. So, the hiring a fake significant other totally has its merits.” She smiled. “I get you, that’s what I’m trying to say.”

 

“Felicity, maybe we could help each other out. Please, feel free to say no. But how would you like to be my significant other for the holidays? You come with me to all the corporate Christmas stuff, family dinner on Christmas Day and I’ll go with you to Las Vegas for New Years. It would keep our families off our backs and we can end it in the New Year.” Oliver hoped they wouldn’t, though, because he really wanted to keep this thing going. 

 

“Oliver, that’s very sweet of you to take pity on me like that. I swear that wasn’t my angle when I said I understood. I’m sure you can find someone far more suitable to take to your parents. I’m just a girl from Vegas, not really of the Queen social class if you know what I mean.” Felicity blushed.

 

“I think you are perfect.” Oliver reddened. “I mean perfect to be my significant other. Plus, I know having you there would make the parties less boring. I promise to keep in you in coffee and whatever else your heart desires. Please, think about it.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I would be grateful for the help but I’m worried I’d embarrass you. I’m not used to fancy parties. I don’t know all the forks…” Felicity's voice drifted off.

 

“I will help with any silverware emergencies and yes, I am very sure. You are the woman I want to be my significant other for the holidays.” He reached out, squeezing her hand. He normally wasn’t so affectionate but everything about this situation was different from the norm.

 

“Okay, let’s say I’m on board. When is the first event? What type of dress is needed? I mean is every event black tie?” Felicity didn’t want to admit it but she could afford one new dress probably not two. She knew she probably shouldn’t wear the same dress twice. 

 

Oliver could see the worry cross her face. He loved how much she cared when she barely knew him. “Listen, let’s get this out of the way. As you are doing me a favour I will pay for the dresses, hair salon, anything else you need to get ready for the events.” He could see from Felicity’s face she was uncomfortable with this idea. “You can pay if you need me to wear or bring something specific to Las Vegas. Sound okay?”

 

“Oliver, you don’t need to do that! I can buy my own clothes.” Felicity began to play with the stir stick someone had left on the table.

 

“Felicity, I’m asking you to buy clothes you wouldn’t ordinarily buy and remember, I’m rich.” He flashed a grin. 

 

Felicity thought about it, if she was honest she really did like Oliver, when would she have the chance to attend fancy parties again? You only live once, right? “Okay, I’m in.”

 

“Fantastic! You won’t regret this Felicity, I’ll be the best fake significant other ever. Now, I need to run. All these packages are for our first event. A charity auction tomorrow night. Can I have your phone to put in my information?” Oliver was so happy.

 

Felicity handed him her phone.

 

“Here is my info,” he typed his name, number and email into her phone. “My family has an account at Valie’s, do you know it? It’s a high boutique, near here. I’ll give them a quick call in a moment authorizing you to put your dresses, shoes, whatever else you need on that account.”

 

“Wow, thank you, Oliver. I do know the shop they have beautiful dresses.” Felicity beamed. She felt like she was just made a princess.

 

“You will need three formal dress and something semi-formal for the Queen family Christmas dinner. You are okay with Christmas dinner, right? I know you are Jewish, I don’t want to be offensive.” Oliver loved seeing her face light up when he mentioned Valie’s he didn’t want to take a step back by insulting her religion.

 

“Nope, all good with Christmas dinner. I think I’ll head over to Valie’s now, as I have to work tomorrow. I know you have to run, you can text me and we can sort out the details.” Felicity stood up, began putting on her coat.

 

“Thank you so much, Felicity, you will not regret this.” He leaned forward kissing her cheek before thinking better of it. “Oh sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“It’s all fine. We have to start pretending to be a couple. Now go,” she shooed him with her hand. “I’m heading to Valie’s. I’ll text you later.”

 

→→→→→

 

Felicity found the people at Valie’s to be truly kind and oh so helpful. They had other customers going to the same events so they were able to suggest dresses for Felicity to try. She ended up getting dresses in blue, red and green. A simple black cocktail dress with red jewellery to wear on Christmas day. She thought the whole thing would take much longer but the saleswoman took one look at her then did the shopping for her. So this is how the rich live.

 

She was admiring her new dresses and shoes when her phone vibrated. Felicity smiled when she saw Oliver’s name. 

 

“Hey, you. I got dresses! Pretty ones!” Felicity smiled.

 

“Well, I’m very happy to hear you were successful. My sister sometimes takes forever to find a dress.” Oliver loved that she was happy.

 

“Well, I got them all. I am ready to be your awesome significant other. Do you want me to meet you there tomorrow night, I mean, once you tell me where there is?” Felicity suddenly felt nervous. She had the pretty dress, she would be fine.

 

“I’ll come to pick you up if you text me your address. Say 7 pm? Does that give you enough time to get home from work?” Oliver wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. She was doing him a favour.

 

“I was thinking we should come up with a story. Like how did we meet, when was it? You know a meet-cute?” Felicity began to pace.

 

“That’s a great idea, although I’m not sure what a meet-cute is. I think I want one.” Oliver chuckled.

 

“A meet-cute is the scene where the couple meets in a romantic comedy. I was thinking, this is totally up for discussion, that we keep it simple.” Felicity stopped pacing, taking a seat on her bed. “We met at a coffee shop, you didn’t know I worked at Queen Consolidated, we hit it off and we are in the process of getting to know it each other. It’s all very new. This story would work with my mom too as she knows I just broke up with my boyfriend. What do you think?”

 

“Perfect. Easy to remember and mainly true. You are a genius, Felicity!” He really lucked out finding her.

 

“About that,” Felicity bit her lip. “Just so you know, I am actually a genius.”

 

Oliver smiled, of course, she was. “Well, I look forward to hearing more about that and all things Felicity Smoak tomorrow night.”

 

“And I am looking forward to getting to know the real Oliver Queen. Well, I best get my beauty sleep big day tomorrow. Good night, Oliver.”

 

“Good night, Felicity.” Oliver hung up the phone, already excited for their second date. At least that’s what it was in his mind.

 

→→→→→

 

Oliver showed up promptly at her apartment door at 7pm the following evening. Felicity was just doing one final check on her hair and makeup.  She rushed to open the door, shoes in hand.

 

“Oliver!” He stood at her door in a stunning tuxedo, she thought she spied suspenders. “You look amazing. Come in, I just need to put on my shoes and grab my purse.

 

“I brought you these,” Oliver revealed a bouquet of pink roses from behind his back. 

 

“Oh, Oliver! You really didn’t need to do that. You do too much.” She took the flowers, smelled them before heading to the kitchen for a vase. 

 

Felicity came back, put on her shoes, took one last look in the mirror before turning to Oliver. “Ready?”

 

“Felicity, you are stunning. That blue dress looks amazing on you. It really brings out your blue eyes. It’s like it was made for you.” Oliver knew he should stop talking he didn’t want to overwhelm her but he needed to say something.

 

“Why thank you! I’ll definitely accept the flattery as I thought the dress worked too.” She laughed, leading him out the door.

 

→→→→→

 

Turned out Oliver liked Felicity’s red and green dresses as well. There next two events went well. Oliver never left her side and she had the opportunity to meet lots of interesting people. Plus, the wine was good.

 

It was Christmas Eve and she was glad to have the night to herself. No rush to get all pretty. Instead, she came home from work put on some comfy clothes and ordered Chinese food. 

 

When the Chinese arrived she hit play on her DVR, she needed to catch up on the shows she missed when she attended the fancy galas with Oliver. Felicity started her show, then pressed pause as she realized she missed him. Oliver would probably like this show. She wondered what he was doing. 

 

Felicity shook her head. She was being silly she’d see him tomorrow. She was not that needy. She hit play again, took a bite of her Chinese food. Then her phone vibrated.

 

**Oliver: Whatcha doing?**

**Felicity: Eating Chinese and watching TV**

**Felicity: What are you doing?**

**Oliver: Being bored**

**Felicity: Want to come over?**

**Oliver: On my way**

 

Felicity laughed. What a pair they made. 

 

→→→→→

 

Christmas dinner was a success, Felicity was so glad she had gotten to know Oliver’s family at the events before hand. She was really glad Oliver’s parents did not disapprove of him dating someone who worked at Queen Consolidated, she had to admit she was concerned.

 

They had just finished dinner when Oliver announced that it was time for gifts.

 

Felicity was confused. She didn’t celebrate Christmas but she wasn’t an idiot. The gifts happened in the morning. It was one of the reasons she felt comfortable coming to Christmas dinner. She had brought a hostess gift but nothing special.

 

She grabbed Oliver’s arm to stop him in the hallway outside the living room. “Maybe, I should go. I didn’t bring any gifts...I didn’t realize…”

 

“Woah, don’t you go anywhere.” Oliver began to rub her arm in reassurance. “You weren’t supposed to realize. You did nothing wrong. No one expected you to bring gifts. It’s just a family tradition to save one gift for the end of the day. If you really feel uncomfortable you can leave but I’d really like it if you stayed.”

 

“Okay, but I really don’t want to intrude.” Felicity looked away the back nervously. “We both know this isn’t real. Your family has been so nice to me, I’m starting to feel a little guilty about the lie. They really want you to be happy Oliver, it’s not just about the business. I really hope you can find someone after this because I want you to be happy too.”

 

Oliver took Felicity hand in his. “This is the last night with my family. Your family’s up next. We’ll talk tomorrow to see if there is anything special I need to bring to Vegas.” As he led her through the living room he said softly. “Dad, said we can take the private jet so cancel your plane tickets.”

 

Felicity’s mouth opened in “oh” as he pulled her down to sit next to him on the sofa. Oliver put his arm around her, pulling her close. Felicity couldn’t lie, she was totally going to miss the cuddling. Oliver had a way of making her feel so special even if it was just an act.

 

“Okay, present time!” Thea announced. She turned back to the tree and began collecting the remaining lovely wrapped presents. “To Moria from Robert,” she handed the present to her mother. “To Robert from Moria,” Robert leaned down to take his present. “To Oliver from me,” Thea handed him the present. “To Me from Oliver,” she put the present by her side. “One more, to Felicity from Oliver,” she handed Felicity a small wrapped box.

 

Felicity looked at Oliver. “You really shouldn’t have,” she whispered. “I have nothing for you.”

 

“You have already given me so much, Felicity. I’ll never be able to give you enough in return. Please,” he looked at her pleadingly. “Please, accept this.”

 

Felicity was surprised by how important this seemed to Oliver so she nodded. First, she watched the others open their presents. Moira got a lovely bracelet, Robert a new clock for his office, Thea was given a box set of her favourite TV show and Oliver got a gift certificate for archery lessons. 

 

Thea laughed. “You said you wanted to shoot a bow and arrow!”

 

“Thank you, Thea. I’m shocked you remembered. Now I shall have to learn.” He smiled at his sister who was always paying more attention than anyone realized. 

 

Oliver turned to Felicity, “your turn,” he said lowly.

 

“Oh,” Felicity blushed. Then began to open her present as everyone watched. It was a beautiful, simple necklace, silver with three pearls. Felicity loved it. It was so her. How did Oliver know? She hadn’t worn anything like this on their fancy dates. “Oliver,” she looked up at him, her eyes a little glassy, “I love it. Thank you.” Then before she thought it through she kissed him softly on the mouth. 

 

Felicity’s first thought was his lips are so soft. He kissed her back and she lost all thought. The kiss probably only lasted a moment, she pulled back. “Oops,” she mumbled.

 

“No, oops,” he said lightly in her ear. “I’ve wanted to do that since the day we met.”

 

“Oliver,” Felicity looked into his eyes realizing she was falling for him. Who was she kidding she started falling for him the moment they fell to the ground. 

 

Oliver see the panic shining in her eyes. She really thought she did something wrong when really she had made his dreams come true. “You don’t have to say anything, Felicity. It’s okay.”

Felicity looked around the room, realizing they were now alone. “I drove your family away, not such a good guest. I guess it’s good that I don’t need to be invited back.”

 

Oliver smiled. “Felicity, my family loves you. Maybe more than me. They all wanted to give you gifts but I told them no. I warned them that they would make you uncomfortable.”

 

“They wanted to give me gifts?” Felicity was truly shocked. Sure she spent most of the last week with these people and they were all so nice but wanting to buy her presents? 

 

“Felicity, you really have no idea how wonderful you are, do you?” Oliver cupped her cheek.

 

Felicity leaned in. She didn’t know what she was doing but she liked it.

 

“Yes, you have made quite an impression on them and me. I feel like I need to be honest. Felicity, I really like you and I was wondering if you would consider dating me for real? You don’t have to, we have an agreement but maybe you could think about it.” Oliver felt like holding his breath. What if she said no? He was falling in love with this amazing woman. She made everything in his life better.

 

“Oliver,” she turned her face and kissed his hand. “I like you too. A lot. I tried not to but you are wonderful so, yes. Yes, we can date for real!” Felicity moved up to meet Oliver lips again. This time for a much more passionate kiss.

 

→→→→→

 

Felicity had never been happier. She and Oliver had spent a couple of days hanging out without their families before their trip to Las Vegas and she really felt like she knew him. They didn’t agree on everything - how dare Oliver prefer healthy food! But they agreed on the important things. 

 

They were cuddling on her couch the night before they were set to leave for Vegas when Felicity looked up at him. “How do you feel about sharing a room?”

 

Oliver smiled. “A little presumptuous of you, Felicity but I can follow your lead. Although, now I’m starting to think you might only want me for my body.”

 

“Well,” Felicity grinned. “I can’t lie, that is a big part of it. But I brought it up because I worry my mother might just assume.”

 

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Wow, I already like your mother! Do you think we should practice? Do you want me to spend the night here, you know, to see how we fit?”

 

“I think we fit just fine but I’m certainly not against practicing.” Felicity tried and failed to give him a sexy wink.

 

“I’m feeling really tired now.” Oliver pretended to yawn. “Maybe, we should head up right now.”

 

“Oliver! It’s nine o’clock.” Felicity threw up her hands.

 

Oliver rose an eyebrow. “Yes, and I do believe I was just invited to my girlfriend’s bed. Why would I wait?” 

 

“Girlfriend?” Felicity gulped.

 

“I’d call you my lover but we haven’t quite made it there, yet.” Oliver struggled to sit up in an effort to get off the couch, Felicity kept him pinned.

 

“Woah, we need to talk about this, I may love you but there will no use of the word lover, it’s creepy.” Felicity smiled but stopped when she said the look of shock on Oliver’s face. 

 

“You love me? Do you want to take it back?” Oliver was so worried. “Please don’t take it back. I love you too. I know it’s super fast but I’ve never felt like this before and kept worrying I was going to say it accidentally.”

 

“You mean, like I did?” Felicity blushed. “Are you sure you are okay with this? I didn’t screw us up?”

 

Oliver sat up pulling Felicity with him so he could kiss her on the mouth. “I love you, Felicity Smoak. You didn’t screw anything up. You just made me the happiest man alive.”

 

“Really?” Felicity was still nervous. “You can’t take it back now.”

 

“I’m not taking it back, ever.” Oliver sat there with a stupid grin on his face.

 

“Well, my former fake significant other turned marvelous new boyfriend, would you like to come up to bed?” Felicity stood extending her hand.

 

“I would be honoured.” Oliver bent down, picked Felicity up into his arms. “Point the way.”

 

→→→→→

 

They landed in the Vegas the following day and headed to meet Donna Smoak. 

 

Felicity watched her mother checking out her boyfriend, “Mom, this is MY boyfriend,” she grabbed Oliver’s arm, “Oliver Queen.”

 

“What a pleasure to meet my future son-in-law. I can tell from the way my baby looks at you.” Donna extended her hand

 

Felicity turned every shade of red before she heard Oliver’s reply.

 

Oliver beamed. “Hopefully, by next New Year’s Ms. Smoak.”


End file.
